In his absence
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: During the absence of Toris, Eduard and Raivis come closer due to the events that take place in their Soviet estate. Non-con RussLat. Ratings will be changed when necessary.
1. Chapter 1

---

I don't own anything.

---

"That's not true."

"Then why do you hang around him so much?"

The younger nation bit down on his lip. "I don't have a choice. I'd rather be with you or Toris."

The other gave something like a snort at this and propped his glasses. "So you say. Then let me ask you this: Why do I catch you staring at him while we're eating? Or during the world meetings?"

The younger one turned a brilliant red.

"Because...."

"Because?"

"...."

"Answer me Raivis."

The said boy began fumbling with the hem of his sleeve, a sign that showed that he was nervous. "Well, because, I was just thinking. Toris and I are closer, and you're closer with the Nordics... So I, started to wonder what it would be like if you wre with them instead of us. And then, the thought of being with Russia-san more often started to bug me, and now I just feel really glad that it's not just Toris that's here."

Raivis looked up at the Estonian.

"Estonia, you wouldn't leave me with Russia-san, right?"

Something made Eduard's heart twinge at the look that Raivis was giving him. He felt heat rising into his ears and quickly brought a hand up to prop up his glasses.

"I, well, we may not get along all of the time, but it doesn't mean I hate you... or that I'll just leave you."

God this conversation was weird.

But what made it weirder was when Raivis hugged him.

Eduard was never good with this sort of thing. Finland hugged him a lot, but that was different. When Raivis hugged him, it was just..... off. So the book boy just stood there, letting the younger nation hold onto him.

"Fanuffumhmnfu."

"I can't understand what you're saying Raivis."

The boy put his head to the side, letting his ear press against where the other's heart was. "Thank you so much Eduard."

"Uh, sure.... can you let go?"

"Eh?" Raivis looked up at him. "But you let Finland hug you." He said, his eyes boring into the other's. Eduard gave a slight shiver. Those orbs were eerily similar to Russia's, but the boy was a complete opposite of the man; Weak, honest, unvarnished. The fact that it was creepy still lingered, but Estonia gave a sigh and leaned in, wrapping his arms around the small nation's body.

"Guess there's no helping it then."

He could hear Latvia grin and tighten his bind. Really, the boy was too affectionate.

---

---

The timings were bad. Toris was leaving to be in custody of America, and there was nothing the two could do, but make sure to watch out for one another. Eduard didn't expect to have Raivis rescuing him, so it meant that he woudl have to own up to the job of keeping him in one piece.

"E-Estonia, it's cold without Toris."

"I know."

Night had fallen, and the two were in bed. It was the first night without Lithuania at the end of the bed, but they were managing.

"E-Eduard?"

"What is it now?"

"I... can I sleep with you?"

The older (?) nation hesitated. 'Why does he do this?'

"Please? I don't want to be alone, especially tonight..." He said in a shaky voice, eyeing the door. Estonia sighed and scooted over to the edge of the bed, making room for the smaller boy. Quickly, Raivis made out of his own and nested beside his Baltic brother. A small thank you was all that he managed before drifting off.

He was probably half asleep when he did this, but after a while Eduard felt the other wrap his arms around him and his legs twine with his own. Well, at least he wasn't cold anymore.

---

They were lucky the first night, but the next didn't go as well as they had hoped. It was eleven, Eduard had always had an uncanny sense of what time it was, but around that hour the door burst open. Ivan stood in the doorway, the light that pooled in from behind him made it difficult to see what his facial expression was, but by that time it didn't really matter. Eduard felt Raivis's small body beginning to quake as the Russian let himself in. The covers were soon pulled off and Raivis was thrown over the Soviet's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carried out of the room.

"Wait, Ivan sir!"

The man didn't stop, and Raivis began to sob. Leaving Estonia all alone in a sense of dread.

What he was heard next was something he had always feared.

It was done on purpose. The walls were thin so that if you talked at the volume that Poland did, everyone in the house would hear you, maybe even in the basement. It was to make sure that no suspicious conversations would take place. The ceilings were tiled here and there with sound amplifiers that would make a pin drop sound clearly, so that if there was a continuous sound of pen scratches going from one person to another, it would be enough to be used against you.

"N-No! ----vn----please! I-----No!"

Most of the words were lost, but the most important ones happen to come through. Eduard shook as he lay in his bed, fisting his hands hard enough to have his nails break into his skin as he listened to what was happening.

"I-Iv-n! P---se! St-"

Raivis's voice ended there, making Estonia sit up and press his ear to the wall. What made him stop mid-sentence? He could hear Ivan's voie, but only vaguely. It seemed to be gentle at the moment, and there were no sudden thumps or bangs, which was (hopefully) a good sign.

"Ah~!"

The Baltic turned cold at this. Ivan wouldn't be.... No, he wouldn't. No matter how cross he was, he would never vent out stress on Latvia like...._that_. But another moan followed, crushing his theory.

_"Protect each other while I'm gone, okay?"_

Oh God how he failed Lithuania at the most crucial times. His body began to shake in both anger and fear. Would the same happen to him? He highly doubted it since the Russian didn't pay attention to him like he did with Latvia and Lithuania.

"I-Ivan! Ah.....Ahn!"

He hastily covered his ears, hating himself and the world more and more. Why did it have to happen to Raivis? He was just a boy that loved affection.... he didn't deserve any of this.

For the rest of the night, he sat against the wall with his ears covered, silently pleading for the days to pass quickly.

---

Kufufu~

What did you think?

Oh, and my school has sound amplifiers since it's a music school. You know how music school can be.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything

---

"What did you do to him?"

Ivan stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Hm? Oh, Estonia, Good morning!" He greeted cheerily.

Nails dug into his palms again, reopening some of the prior cuts. "Russia... what did you do to Latvia last night?"

"Last night? Oh, that." Ivan gave a soft giggle. "I just made him into a grown up. Since Toris isn't here, I need to help him grow up so that he can be on his own. Really, that Lithuania coddled him too much."

"Stop fucking around. You know I could heard you two all night. If he's hurt-"

"What will you do? Kill me?" Ivan asked with a grin. The Estonian scowled. The tension kept growing as they locked gazes; Cool lavender eyes striking against heated blue orbs. It didn't break until a small sob reached their ears.

Latvia?

Again, the small cry sounded, but it was oddly faint. Estonia looked around. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen the boy all morning.

"Ah, it seems like little Raivis has woken up. I'd like to go check up on him, but you seem so concerned.... I wouldn't mind if you went upstairs to see how he's doing." Russia said without glancing towards the stairs. Eduard wasted no time in making his way to the second landing. Once he was up there he rushed towards Ivan's room and swung the heavy wooden door open.

Latvia was crumpled into a small pile, sobbing in the middle of Russia's bed.

"R, Raivis?"

He didn't look up. Eduard made his way towards the crying Latvian. Once he was at the edge of the bed, he sat himself down and put a hand on what he guessed to be Latvia's right shoulder.

"Raivis, please, say something."

He felt the other's shoulders shaking. He couldn't blame the nation, after what he'd been put through last night....

"Raivis, I'm going to take you over to our room and get you cleaned up. Is that okay?"

He thought he saw a slight nod form from under the covers, and decided to take that as a 'yes' for now. Neither of them wanted to stay in the room. Peeling the covers from him, he gathered the boy into his arms and hoisted him up into his arms. The quaking got worse, but Eduard paid no heed to it at the moment and rushed out of the room. Russia was still downstairs; he could hear his clinking around in the kitchen. This would give him time to give the younger nation a wash as well. Locking the door once they were inside, he set him down on their bed.

"Raivis?" Eduard called again, cupping the boy's face and making him look at the Estonian. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I let you down, please. forgive me."

He pulled the boy into an embrace, and immediately Latvia broke into sobs. Slender arms wrapped around the larger boy, his hands grasping the fabric of his jacket.

"I-I didn't, but.... he... I... it felt...."

More incoherent sobs came, and the tears refused to cease. All he could do now was make sure that Raivis wasn't alone anytime, anywhere.

---

Twenty three.

Twenty three little marks that bloomed a blossoming red colour.

Eduard swallowed hard. He couldn't bear the sight, but he wasn't going to leave the boy in the bath alone. His hands shook every now and then as he dragged the hand towel over the battered body, his other hand grasping the boy's hand. Both to support Raivis and himself.

"E-Eduard?"

"Hm?"

"Y-You don't-t have to d,do this..."

"I know, but I already failed you and Liet once, there isn't going to be a second time."

"But, it's j,just a b-bath."

Eduard remained silent at the comment. He knew that Russia was downstairs, enjoying himself, but paranoia was beginning to best him. He realized this as well, seeing as he was thinking nonsense when the thought of Ivan popping out from an air vent came to mind, and it was logic that usually dictated his thought. Too bad it wasn't logic that dictated the things that happened around him. Now he had to rely on paranoia to help him pull him and Raivis through this.

"I'm not taking any risks." He said finally. He squeezed the hand towel, wringing the water out.

"Come on, let's get you dried." He said, helping the boy out of the water. He covered him with an oddly large towel and helped him back into the room.

"I'll have my back turned, so tell me once you're ready."

"O-Okay."

Three knocks thumped against the door, making the two freeze.

"Edua~rd, don't be so greedy with Raivis."

Fuck, not now.

"...Ivan, I don't think that you're able to say such a thing after what you've done with him last night."

"Ahaha~, don't be silly. Raivis and I had so much fun, you can't help that now, can you?"

The violet-eyed nation began to weep again. Eduard's face twisted into disgust, and he was glad that he had his back turned to Raivis, facing the door.

"... I'll be down in a moment Ivan."

"Ooh, bring Raivis with you, okay?"

God how he hated that Russian Soviet.

He turned back to Latvia, wrapping his arms around him without saying anything. He was beginning to like this; he didn't have to say anything, but with one single movement he could ease the boy temporarily.

---

Grammar errors [like run ons] and typos beware! So sorry if there are any and makes the story weird, but I'm trying! ...And that's what counts, right?

---


	3. Chapter 3

---

I don't own anything.

---

"I-I don't want to go.... Eduard, please don't make me go..."

Pain twinged at the Estonian's heart, making the guilt ride deeper into him. Detaching himself from the boy, he leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling away completely.

"Don't worry, I'll sort this out. You stay here and rest." Eduard said before stepping out and closing the door firmly. He walked down from the second landing and made way into the kitchen. Sure enough, Ivan was sitting at the small table, holding a mug of tea with both hands as the elbows were propped up on the table. He looked up and smiled with cool Lavender eyes.

"Ah, Eduard. How was Raivis doing? Not too much pain I suppose? I was _very_ gentle with him last night." The Russian said with a teasing smile. Blood rushed up to the Estonian's ears, but he made nothing of it.

"How could you do that?" He hissed in a low voice. Ivan chuckled.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. You and I both know that."

He grit his teeth. "You torture Toris by whipping him relentlessly, you take everything away from us, and now you take Raivis physically... Why can't you be a better man than that?"

The larger man took a long sip before answering. "I can never be a better man. Only a bitter one. And you ought to be thankful; I was gentle enough so that it wouldn't hurt him the next morning, which is today. I could've taken him by binding his hands together and being horribly violent. I could've left bruises and cuts all over his body. In fact, if I didn't use the toys, I think he would be bleeding everytime he moved his legs." Ivan said, a chortle following his sentence.

"You're a sick man."

"You're very brave to say that. But because I'm in such a good mood, I won't let your cheek get to me too much."

"It doesn't change the fact that you need to get checked."

Ivan put his cup down, his entire face relaxed thoughout the whole of the conversation.

"You know Eduard, I'm pretty certain that you were able to hear out activities last night. Aren't you tempted to try?" He asked, a tease added to his voice. The bespeckled boy scowled harshly.

"I promised Toris that I would protect him. I wouldn't do anything so vulgar."

"You already failed once. What makes you think that you'll be able to keep your word a second time?" The Russian questioned. Estonia couldn't say anything against this, for it was true; he failed the duty that he swore to, the possibility of keeping it the second time was....

"Well, Toris is coming back within a matter of days. If you want to protect Raivis from me, I suggest you make him yours; from what we've done last night, I think it's fair to say that he's grown a liking to me." He finished before standing up and walking out.

"I need to take care of a few things, so be good while I'm gone, understand?"

And that was all that was said before there was a close of the front door.

Estonia went over to the sink and filled the pot with water. Placing it on the stove he began to heat it. A cup of tea should help them both.

_"If you want to protect Raivis from me, I suggest you make him yours."_

That was a stupid idea. If he _did_ make an attempt at something like that, then Raivis would hate him. He would never let him hug him, neverless near him.

The pot was whistling, getting the Estonian to take it off from the stove and pour the contents into two coffee cups. One a deep red with a thin white line going through the middle, and the other coloured blue, black and white from the top. Taking a hold of both cups, he made his way back up the second landing and opened the door.

"Raivis, I'll get you something to eat, but drink this first."

Eagerly, the boy took the red mud from his brother, thanking him before he blew and drank.

'I hope he didn't catch too much of the conversation....'

"Are you feeling better?"

Raivis nodded. "W, Where did.... Where's Ivan?"

"He went out somewhere to do something. I don't have a clue what, but probably to get some Vodka or God knows what else he does."

Raivis gave a heavy sigh and took another sip before setting his mug down onto the bedstand. He was still covered in the towel, letting the marks peep out from under the material. Eduard gave a hard swallow. Putting his cup down he stood up and went over to the drawer, pulling out a clean shirt, pair of pants and underwear.

"I'll get you some food, so change into this." He said, handing the boy. Turning around he made way for the door, but before he reached the door knob Raivis called out for him.

"What is i-"

He was caught off guard when the younger Baltic had run himself into him. Slender arms wrapping around his middle and tighening. The towel had slipped off, which did not help in any way.

"R-Raivis?"

The younger one looked up, his Amethyst eyes tearier than usual. "I-I'm sorry. For everything. I put you through so much trouble...all the time... I-I'm really sorry..."

Oh God. The eyes, the hugging without clothes, and the voice... Eduard felt his face flushing.

"I, uh, i-it's okay Raivis.... brothers are here, to protect each other... so, don't worry about it..."

Raivis gave a thankful smile before letting go and clothing himself. Eduard struggled not to watch and excused himself.

_I'm pretty certain that you were able to hear out activities last night. Aren't you tempted to try?  
_

Oh God, was he going to fail his brother again?

---

Grammar errors and typos beware.

Special thanks to **Darona** who dropped a review for my story "Grow Up". It's getting me to write out a draft of a sequel for my story "Big Brother", so keep your fingers crossed in hopes of another perverted story! XDDD Please tell me if you'd prefer non-con or consensual.

---


	4. Chapter 4

---

I don't own anything.

I apologize for the grammar errors and typos before hand (since I'd rather not ruin the ending mood with my "Grammar errors and typos beware!" thing.

---

Ivan had been out ever since morning. It was already night, and he was putting Latvia into bed. Both had eaten, bathed and brushed their teeth.

"That man.... I hope he doesn't bring home some weird, creepy thing." Eduard said under his breath as he nested under the covers. Latvia immediately latched onto him, causing him to stiffin a moment before relaxing. The boy's honey coloured curls brushed against his neck, causing a slight shiver to run through his body.

"It would be nice if he didn't come back." Raivis whsipered before drifting off to sleep. Eduard nodded.

"Yeah, then all we have to do is wait for Toris and gain freedom."

---

---

It was the middle of the night when he woke up. Small hands were gently shaking his shoulder and sobs met his ears. Panicked, Eduard shot up and looked next to him. Thankfully, his brother was still there, seemingly unharmed.

"Raivis? What's wrong?"

Slurred words and incoherent sobs were all that he got.

"Raivis, calm down, I can't hear you." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The younger boy took three deep breaths before blowing his nose on a handkerchief that Eduard handed him and wiping his eyes.

"I-I don't know how to fix it."

"Fix what?"

He saw Raivis bite down on his lower lip and cast his eyes downward. Eduard's eyes fowllowed, and felt the blood rush to his own cheeks.

"E-Eduard.... I don't want I-Ivan finding out.... please.... you have to help me... I'll do anything..."

Oh God, please help. He couldn't possibly guide Raivis through masturbation, and to see Raivis with a hard on saying "I'll do anything..." was too much.

He swallowed before taking in a deep breath and setting both hands on the younger Baltic's shoulders.

"Raivis, please don't hate me for doing this to you."

"For wha-Ah!" Raivis cried out when he felt one of Eduard's hand grasped his weeping member, the thumb giving his tip special attention. The blonde felt numb all over, save fore his lower region and dizzying head. He swayed a bit before letting his head fall onto his brother's shoulder.

"Ah-nmgh.... P-please.... more...."

His blue eyes widened at the request, but egearly complied. He gently pushed the other down onto his back, slipping his hand underneath the shirt and down his pants. Raivis gave a throaty moan and arched his back, his head thrown to the side.

"E-Eduard.... ah....."

His hand began working faster, and wanting to get this done quickly, Eduard gave a hard squeeze. When he knew that Raivis was almost done he pinched the still-crying tip. The little Latvian's body jolted before falling limp, his chest rose and fell with each laboured breath, giving him an edible appearence. Estonia tugged the boy's pants and underwear off, wiping his hands on them in the process.

"I-I'll go put these in the hamper. Stay there, okay?"

"... no..."

"Hm?"

"please.... don't go...."

His mouth went dry when he realized that Raivis wanted more. The lusty tone in his voice was unmistakeable.

"Please.... Eduard...." Raivis said, his voice small but clear.

Without saying anything he dropped the bundle of clothes and walked over to him. Hazy Amythest eyes looked up at him, pleading silently.

"I-It's wrong." The Estonian said.

"But you're already like this." Raivis reasoned, sitting up and putting a hand over Eduard's crotch. The blue-eyed boy twitched, but it didn't stop Latvia's fingers from inching towards his waist line and tugging at the hem of his pants. Eduard's hands shook. He could either take the boy here and now. Or. Supress his urges and keep his brother from becoming any dirtier.

The Latvian's hands were already at his pants, why stop him?

He pushed Raivis back down and kissed him roughly, catching the other by surprise. The Latvian arched his back again, pressing his body against the other's, earning a groan. The clicked of a belt buckle sounded before it fell to the floor, along with a pair of pants and shirt. Hands that weren't his unbuttoned the boy's shirt, revealing creamy skin whose spots were only half faded.

"Ah!"

Raivs gave a cry when he felt somehting hot rub against him in his nether regions. Hands grasped his hips and traveled upwards in a slow fashion, both thumbs teasing the erect nipples when they got there. Raivis felt the coil in his lowere belly tightening with each touch, and could only let out his frustrations by desperately clutching the sheets as an outlet and moaning his brother's name. Something cold and slick soon fell on his inner thighs, causing him to give a small yelp. But Eduard's warm fingers lathered it off, slickening his fingers.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, wanting him to say yes. Raivis gave a small nod, and Eduard continued. Pressing his middle finger against his entrance, he pushed the first joint in, testing to see any pain. Raivis's glazed eyes were the only thing he saw, so he pushed the entire finger in, probing at various angles. The Latvian mewled the the intrusion, but saw stars popping when he felt the tip of Eduard's finger brush a certain spot.

"AH!"

Eduard was surprisd to get such a reaction from him, but smiled, and slid in another finger, pushing every spot except for the one that pleasured Raivis the most. The smaller boy looked at him with pleading eyes when he did this, but those eyes rolled to the back of his head when the third finger was inserted. Almost instantly he took them out, pressing the tip of his member against the other's entrance.

Heat surged through Raivis's little body, filling him from crowne to toe with immense pleasure. He didn't feel dirty like he had when Ivan did it to him, and though the guilt wasn't washed away competely, it had gone somewhere far away when Eduard filled him. The Estonian waited a monent, giving the smaller one to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in. He wasn't sure if he could keep himself anymore, he had himself inside of the boy, self control was slipping away.

"Raivis.... please, I... I don't like being gentle like this... please don't hate me afterwards." Was all he could say before pulling out, angling and ramming back in. Raivis screamed, the stars blurring his vision further. Eduard's fingers were digging into him, and there would be bruises to prove it the next morning. His cries grew louder, becoming more broken, but they weren't out of pain. Pleasure melted everything away from him, leaving him in a sense that it was only him and Eduard. Only him and Eduard in the entire world. Only Eduard to hear his screams and only Raivis for Eduard to man handle.

He knew that Raivis was close. He was beginnng to clamp down on him more and more with each ending thrust. His walls puslated around him, and his heat drove him mad. His ears eagerly drank in the cries coming from the younger one, driving him faster to his climax. It only took another thust before he lost it and came into him. Raivis squeezed down on his hilt, making a groan esape his lips.

"E-Eduard.... I love you...."

He could only smile. Pulling out, he leaned down and put a gentle kiss on the other's lips.

"I think I love you too."

"You think?" Raivis asked, feigning hurt.

"Yeah... I think..."

Raivis giggled and wrapped his arms around the Estonian's neck.

"Well you think too much."

---

---

---


End file.
